


My Virgin Captain

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace-Captain Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kita Shinsuke, Captain-Ace Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Spit As Lube, Surprise Ending, Top Ojiro Aran, Virgin Kita Shinsuke, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	My Virgin Captain

Practices in cold seasons sure do suck especially when the temperature is low. 

"Okay every one that is a good play today. Lets call it a good day." Inarizaki coach of the volleyball team has spoken. 

Everyone is wrapping up and their coach has left the gym. Kita as the team captain and a truly responsible one has kept himself in the gym to clean up. 

The twins has pulled ouy Suna and Ginjima with them and Oomimi has left with Akagi. The rest was sent home early by Kita alone. 

"Hey!" But among all of them, one has come back.

"Ojiro-san." Kita noticed the black guy smiling right at him delightfully. 

"Need a hand for that?" Ojiro says and without the answer, he moves with initiative and scrolling down the net. 

"No its okay I--" 

"Real responsible like you always are. No wonder I liked you." Ojiro says and chuckles after successfully completing what he has started. 

Later on, Ojiro gets a mop and cleaning the gym floors. 

Since the volleyballs are already collected, Kita has begun mopping as well.

As they got done mopping, Kita goes back to the volleyball cart and pushing it back to the stock room. He is happy that finally it is done. 

"Kita." Ojiro spoke and made Kita turn. 

"Ojiro? Is there anything you--?" Kita was talking and Ojiro made a move that Kita never saw coming. 

Kita was hugged by Ojiro and really warm. 

"O-Ojiro? Aran! Is there--"

"I just felt cold. I really need some warmth right now." Ojiro says and Kita wanting to let go.

"A-Aran I know its snowing outside and we really have to go now." Kita says and turning again but was embraced behind by Aran.

"Please? Just this once can we do it? If not now, then when? Its perfect." Aran trying to state his point. "Everyone is away, we are all that is left here, and its really cold now. We could do it here and get some really warm time." Aran says this while rubbing his nose on the other male's nape and snuggling on him.

Kita just looked down and seeing how dark and lovely his ace is snuggling himself onto Kita. Kita chuckled and resting his back on the buffed Black American's chest and leans his head and looking at Ojiro with a smile. 

"Isn't this snuggling already warm enough for both of us?" Kita playfully says and holding om the hands of the black still in the warm embrace on Kita.

"Aw! You like it?" Aran asked and jovial. Kita nods twice.

"Your hands are really warm." Kita holds on to Aran's hands and mumbling. 

Aran felt aroused by it and bends to the left and kissing Kita on his cheek. 

Kita felt that kiss. It felt cute but with a little off point. He looks at the direction of the other male and still on the embrace. He looked at the eyes of the black and he smiles, giving the bigger male a passionate kiss.

Kita pulls away and Aran smiles back at him. Kita is in deep blushing. 

Ojiro knew Kita likes it and it gave him the urge to go further. He breaks free of the hands locked on embrace and one hand unzips Kita's jacket while the other started to dig in the captain's shorts. 

"Aran no! S-Someone might see mmm!" Kita was interrupted when Aran kissed him again and with lascivious eyes. 

"Its okay baby. I made sure our coaches has left and so are our teammates. The gym door is also locked and I have the keys.

Aran turns to the other side and giving Kita's cheeks a smooch shower while lifting the other male's shirt up after he got the jacket opened. He slides his hand and holding on Kita's cute nipples and circled by Aran again and again with one finger. 

Kita moaned out as he felt pleasure on both his chest and his manhood being touched. He is being stroked below while its still behind the fabrics. 

"You're so cute when you moan. I wanna hear some more." Ojiro seductively whispered to the ear.

"B-But-But what if someone comes--" 

"I told you already! No one is coming back." Aran licks on Kita's earlobe and again he moaned in climax. 

Aran loved the sound that he totally got turned on by it and poking on Kita's bottom. 

"A-Aran! Its poking me!" Kita says feeling nervous.

Aran upon hearing it felt a smirk coming. He starts to floruish when he begun rubbing his bulge on the other male and feeling it hard. 

Kita felt his legs shaking and wet below as he leaks some precum. It has soaked Ojiro's hands. 

"Do you want to sit and relax?" Aran says in a provoking way and rubbing his lips on Kita's cheek. 

Kita can't help but nod as an answer. 

"Good! But first. . ." Aran lets go of Kita's nipple and uses both hands to undo Kita's shorts and underwear, revealing his twitching cock and still leaking. "There we go! Now lets rub this here." Aran smears the precum on Kita's lips and avoids tasting his own juice. 

"Mmm!" Kita avoids opening his mouth to taste his own precum.

"And some more here!" Aran rubs some more but on Kita's entrance. 

Kita felt slick. He doesn't know how to feel on it but he sure knows he feels nervous. 

"Okay!" Ojiro takes off his undergarments. "Lets take a sit!" Ojiro helps Kita sit down and the male does the same which ended up in Kita sitting on Aran's lower abdomen and Aran's erection rubbing on his entrance like his butt cheeks are Aran's towel being wiped on his erection.

Upon noticing how enormous Aran is for his age, Kita blushed and got bothered by the size and he considers backing out. 

"I don't think I can take that! You should've told me your size first Aran! What if it won't fit?" Kita asks with a tensed voice and truly bothered. 

"Who says it won't? I got myself prepared before I got here." He whispered to Kita with a lustful voice. "All we need is our mouths to function. " 

Kita feeling how thick the package is just makes him feel that it is truly impossible. 

Aran continued on leaving marks on the other male's neck from behind while his hands enjoys exploring the chest. 

"No matter how sweaty you get, you still smell so fragrant! I really want to fuck you right now!" Aran says rubbing his digits with his left hand on Kita's twitching virginity.

Kita is whining and wanting to back out so bad but Aran is too lubricious. 

"Aran please lets stop!" Kita says and wanting Aran to let go but then his body says otherwise. He doesn't want to follow his body's desire. 

He looks at Aran and did not realize he is drooling. Aran somehow felt gross about it but he rather kisses the male and deep that their tongues match and intertwines. 

"You don't sound like you want to stop. . ." Ojiro replies and sliding two fingers inside Kita and pushing it in and out and got it all slick.

"O-Ojiro. No!" Kita felt his body heavy and pleading for Aran to stop. His eyes follows Aran's moving hand and seeing his big black cock. 

Kita gasped as he felt the cold wetness rubbed on his butthole with only two digits. It felt like massaged and slowly piercing through his impenetrable opening and making Kita whimper and shed a tear since he is about to lose his virginity while his manhood smaller than Aran is lactating precum.

The black man's fingers kept moving back and forth and back and forth until finally the sealed entrance has been vanquished by Aran's fingertips. 

Aran takes it out for a while and dipping his fingers again in his captain's mouth for lubrication and going back to his hole to finally slide the devirginizing fingers inside, making Kita groan and endure the big fingernails sliding in as he feels the sting. 

"Here it goes." Aran starts pushing in and out and his fingers making slight movements while inside to open Shinsuke up.

Shinsuke felt the sting which makes his back arc and moan.

He suddenly got lightly bitten by Aran, making Kita moan again, lewd and louder. Seems like Aran likes hearing his captain moan lewdly.

"AH! AAAAARAAAN!" Kita says out loud and feeling the pain as he felt the burying of teeth on his flesh and the arcing of Aran's fingers in his insides. 

"You're so sexy when you moan like that." Ojiro says and kissing Kita again while pulling his fingers out with his fingers opened like scissors. 

"A-Aran! I-I don't think we should continue. It fucking hurts!" It is the first time Aran heard Kita swore and real crunchy. It actually felt sexy to hear Kita lewdly speak and saying fuck countless times. 

"Oh we aren't done yet." Aran says and letting Kita slide down from his body and Kita's head lying on the black crotch. 

"Don't you want to try sucking my cock?" Ojiro said in a lecherous manner and rubbing his hard-on on Kita's face. 

Kita got a lick of his black lollipop and holding on it. He slowly turns himself and looking at it, he stares at it and still hopeless to be able to make it fit in his mouth. 

"Ojiro. I don't think I ca--" Kita is interrupted when Aran shoves his tip on the talker's mouth and giving up. "Okay fine I will try!" 

Kita holds on the other male's hilt and feeling how erect it has still been. He gives a mild stroke while he kept circling his tongue on Ojiro's tip.

Kita takes a gulp and looking at the huge member, he tries to put his mouth around it and sucking shallow getting the wholr tip in his mouth and like eating ice cream. 

"Ooh!" Aran cooed as he felt the warm mouth cloak his tip. Shinsuke starts to drool and closes his eyes as he tries to bob his head down and from a shallow blow goes with his first deep blow but only reaches almost half. Kita's mouth is too small. 

Shinsuke tried his best and kept bobbing his head and eyes closed still. He finally reached half of the size and totally salivating all around and leaking down Ojiro's member.

Ojiro can't help but grunt. Kita tried pulling for a while to take a short breath.

Then he kept up the pace and trying to go deeper at a second but ends up choking. He quickly pulls out for air again and panting. 

Aran felt a little bothered and checks on Kita.

But instead of letting him breathe, he sticks his cock in Kita's mouth and making him suck it again and pushing his big black cock in and mouth thrusting Kita.

Kita wants to pull out and breathe but it seems like Ojiro prefers choking his captain. Kita is trying to push the other male but he is just too persistent and strong to be defeated.

"Oh! Yes! Yes fuck that nice mouth!" Kita has no other choice but to submit himself and closes his eyes. He thought of breathing through his nose.

Kita wants to stoo but he can't. He sheds tears as he felt like his mouth is about to cleak. 

Finally, Ojiro pulls out; not wanting to cum yet.

"Come close captain." Ojiro says and carrying Kita and turning his ass on. He licks his high lip as he sees Kita's virgin hole and unprepared still. 

He takes a short bite on his low lip and making a smooching sound before he does the honors or licking Kita's entrance.

Kita shivers and whines as he felt the slick tongue pleasuring his poor entrance and being totally lubricated for good. Kita can't help but pant and with his eyes closed loving the feeling of getting ass eaten by his black ace. 

"F-Fuck! You're so good!" Kita mumbled and feeling dizzy. 

Ojiro admits that he felt disgust in eating Kita's ass but then he does what he thinks should be if he wants to accomplish and devirginize his dear soft captain successfully. 

"M-mn-mngh! S-So good!" Kita can't help but moan it out and love the feeling. 

Ojiro slaps on Kita's ass cheeks and continues on totally wetting the seal. He pulls out later on and pushes in two fingers and tried to open him gently. 

"Ngh! A-A-Aran! N-No! I-I wanna stop." Kita pleaded and Ojiro pulling his fingers out. 

"You are ready!" Ojiro declares and starts on spitting on his own length and rubbing it on Kita's entrance and tempting Kita. 

Kita wants to escape but he can't feel his legs to do so.

He wants to crawl away but Aran pulls him back and slowly pushing his tip inside Kita and as wanted. It plops in and Kita whined. He wants it out by crawling but Ojiro has a firm grip on his waist and pulling him back to keep on pushing his hilt inside and about to go half. 

Kita can't do anything but utter a loud cry as he felt like being torn in half. He tried begging to be released immediately but his body doesn't feel like it and Ojiro doesn't do so. 

"A-Aran!" Kita mumbles Aran's name and unabke to say anything else. 

"I like hearing your voice like that Shinsuke." Aran says and starts to thrust inside. 

"A-Angh! Ah! S-Stop! Its too big!" Kita pleaded and sobbing as he feels how painful it is getting penetrated for the first time.

Kita can feel every thrust inside him and kept on moaning out Aran's name and pleading that it may be put to a stop but then it only kept on building up Aran's libido and thrusts even further. 

"So tight!" Aran mutters as he continue to bring pain and pleasure on his poor captain who can't get away. 

"A-Aran." Kita called softly. 

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Please! Please stop! Stop! I wanna stop!" He whined while sobbing. 

"You want me to stop?" Aran asked gently and bending his body to whisper, asking Kita again.

"Y-Yes! Please listen I wanna--" But Aran insists and pushing in his whole dignity inside Kita and Kita can't help but let out a painful and loud moan and whimper, feeling dazed and totally hurt as the big black cock continues to dig deeper inside. 

Kita sniffs and unable to wipe his tears as he felt numb and unable to control his bones due to the massive pain felt. All he can do is breathe and keep his arms still like a dog. 

"Fuck! I wanna see your cute face." Aran says and pulling out for a while to lie Kita on his jacket on the floor. 

"I-Is it over?" Kita asked but Ojiro tittered and kissed Kita and unaware of Kita that Ojiro's cock has invaded his insides again making Kita mewl after feeling lesser of the pain. 

"Such a lovely face." Aran says and making his first trust as his cock goes in already deep. "This feels so much better than our position earlier. Its like my whole cock is inside you! So amazing!" Ojiro mumbles and Kita can't think straight.

All Kita can think is the pain. He can't think of the pleasure yet since he is not truly used to it yet and is extremely difficult to take. For him, big black cocks are no joke. 

He can't help but let out sounds while he looks at himself all sweaty and numb as his body cannot move. 

Aran holds on Kita's legs and raising them up and spreading them. Kita can see how Aran's abdomen is hitting his prostates and clapping. 

"A-Aran! G-Go faster!" Kita murmured and wanting more of the action as he denies his pain and would absolutely want Aran to wreck and totally breed his poor and small devirginized ass. 

"I like that!" Ojiro increases his power and Kita moaning out loud and crying. 

"So-- so rough! So rough!" Kita mutters and enduring the pain and was able to move his arm and wiping his tears. 

He gasped when Aran gets a hold of his semi hard cock and all of a sudden is jerking him. Kita now moans and with lewd rhythmic sounds as he feels pressure on both his sore path and going hard length. 

"Aran no!" He pleaded.

"Look at yourself Shinsuke. You're so hot! So sexy! So lean!" He takes a grab on the other's waist and goes even more aggressive in fucking Kita. Kita looks at how amazing Ojiro is doing. 

"Kiss me!" Kita says and Aran bends ovdr to passionately kiss his crying captain. 

"Ngh!" Kita mewled as he did not realize that he has made his final blow and shot on Aran's black built chest.

His cumshot got a far range shot and he pants as he felt it spew. 

"You came!" Aran says and proud.

"Y-You won't stop fapping me of course I'll cum." Kita looks away and still sobbing because of the hard pushes. 

"Well guess what?" Aran asked provoking. 

"What are you planning to do?" Kita asked and bothered. 

"I'm gonna cum inside you." Kita's eyes grew and gasped as he heard it. Ojiro leans forward and whispered. "And I will do it like breeding the team mom."

Aran continues to go full throttle and Kita wailing as he felt the intensity devouring him and losing his mind. He is totally drooling and unable to resist his release of pain while being insanely fucked.

"Ahagh! Aaaaraaan!" It was like a roller coaster ride. Kita won't stop pleading for his life. 

"Ah fuck!" And finally. "I'm gonna cum inside you now!" Aran kept fucking Kita and leans down to go face-to-face with him and as he reached his climax. . .

"Aran. Ar-- AHHHHH! ARAAAAN! AHHHH!" Kita moaned out arcing his back while Ojiro; 

"Agh! Agh! F-Fck! Fu-- anrgh! Argh!" Aran groans like a huge monster as he makes his load inside and filling up Kita so good and bad. 

"Fuck that was awesome." The black guy releasing his seed inside the weaker male and panting as he wipes his sweat filled skin and looking at Kita. 

He saw the adorable face of Kita and resting. He likes how adorable Kita looked like and nuzzles his nose onto him. 

"S-Stop it. I'm tired." Kita says and had enough of the sex. 

"What? I'm just acting cute on my adorable boyfriend." Aran says and wiping Kita's tears. 

"You bred me. How am I suppose to clean myself now? I just hope the showers still work." Kita mumbles and trying to move his body but he is just too numb for being deeply penetrated. "Why does it have to be that your cock has to be an adult size already? So unfair!" 

"But you like it correct? I bet you really want to be fucked abusively but I didn't. I just acted like I got carried away. And as promised, I didn't took any viagra." Aran added and nibbles on Kita's cheek. 

"I can't feel my legs and body though. How am I gonna walk?" After that funny question, Aran already thought of what to do. He took Kita to the showers by carrying him after pulling out his softened rod and cum oozing out of his hole.

"Fuck you Aran you filled me up like a doughnut filling." Kita says and hitting Aran's head.

It was indeed an ass wrecking snowy afternoon but in the end, Kita actually liked being treated like that when he had his first sex with Aran.

He has yet to experience it again until the next week came. 

"In the stock room again? But I wanna do it in your house today." Kita playully whined. They talked about it while they are dating in the past week. 

"I told you I can't. My parents are home in the afternoon so we can just do it here." Aran left the stock room door closed and assured that no one will come back. 

"Okay okay just--" The two looked at each other again and unabke to restrain themselves, they kissed lewdly and like eating each other's mouths. 

Aran shifts his mouth on the other male's neck and Kita noticed something on the floor. 

"Tsumu?" He mumbled. 

"Huh?" Aran almost stopped and looked at where Kita is looking at. 

It is a red knapsack with a fox keychain attached to the zipper. 

"I think we should--" 

"Don't worry. He never comes back when he leaves something behind. Guy is an idiot." Aran says and again shifts his attention to Kita's lips and connecting their tongues but then as they kept up the pace.

"And its-- Kita?" Atsumu mumbled softly seeing the two kissing.

And click! The phone camera flashed by Suna. 

"A-ARAN?!" Suna is surprised to know that what he heard is not a ghost. 

The two has broke their kiss as their kouhais saw their nasty project. 

"Hoe-ly mother of good ass mamas!" Osamu says with style and totally seeing what is unbelievable. 

And after that day, the captain and ace couple has never again returned to the stock room to have sex. 

Well Kita can thank Atsumu's knapsack for that.


End file.
